


【拉二闪】黄金与太阳的假期（中）

by undefined404



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 19:43:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18534211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undefined404/pseuds/undefined404





	【拉二闪】黄金与太阳的假期（中）

时间已经过了中午，当奥兹曼迪亚斯不知道第多少次抬头向卧室望去的时候，他对上了一双刚刚苏醒的红玉般的眼眸。吉尔伽美什半撑起身子扶住额头，似乎是一时还想不起为什么自己会出现在这里，不过在看到他床前一身休闲装束的人之后，他在梦里丢掉了的那一部分记忆回来了。

“太阳的……”

他不自觉地呓语着对方的昵称，然后毫无意外地又被按回了被褥里。他不知道奥兹曼迪亚斯究竟在他睡觉的时候等了多久，不过对方眼下这副饿急了扑食的样子让他觉得很好笑。他甚至笑出了声，扭头躲避着对方的嘴唇，如此一来他年轻鲁莽的情人也只能强迫自己暂停攻势，稍微拉开一点距离，但那双金色的眼睛里像是有火焰正在熊熊燃烧。

“有什么好笑的？到现在这种时候了，却想从余的光芒下逃开吗？”

“别开玩笑了，只有这种程度的话，对于本王来说根本不足以为意——快点起来，本王要去洗澡，你等下也去洗一下吧，本王不喜欢脏兮兮的东西。”

——脏兮兮？

奥兹曼迪亚斯因为这样的形容词愣了片刻，但是接下来的一幕让他愣住的时间更长了——赤足踏在柔软的毛毯上，吉尔伽美什在走向浴室的过程中顺手脱掉了自己的衣物，衬衫、长裤、乃至内裤都被他脱了下来，甚至还煞有介事地将它们整齐地挂在了衣柜里——从奥兹曼迪亚斯的角度看过去，对方分明是故意在他面前展露身体，并且还特意背对他晃动着臀部。

他吞咽了一下口水，口腔中传来莫名的干渴，这让他开始不由自主地想念起吉尔伽美什口中清凉的液体，只有饱尝那具身体的滋味才能让这样的口渴消退……大概连神明都不知道他究竟忍耐了多久。不仅是这一天从清晨二人见面的时候开始，而是更早的时候，说不定自他们上次分别以来，这样漫无边际地焦渴与等待就开始了，他们之间有过不知多少次面对面的交谈，然而他只能假装两人间仅仅是浅尝辄止的公务关系。

时间过了一小会儿，他才听见浴室里传来了水声——不仅是水声，还有浴帘被拉开的声音。浴室与他所处的客厅之间的隔断，其实是一整面落地的玻璃，而玻璃后面的厚重浴帘现在被拉到了一旁，于是对方入浴的样子就完完全全地落在了他的眼里。

吉尔伽美什正朝他笑着，像是在嘲笑他黏在自己身上的目光太过热烈灼人了。可是奥兹曼迪亚斯的确无法控制自己的视线——他艳丽的情人正在为他表演着，光洁白皙的皮肤被热水熏蒸得透出绯红，而沾了沐浴露的纤长手指在身体表面滑动，看似自然却又煽情得令人疯狂。

然后，他看到对方朝他勾了勾手指，如之前所有的诱惑一般赤裸而不做作。

——反正肯定已经被狠狠地嘲笑过了，这样再遂对方的意也无所谓了。奥兹曼迪亚斯觉得自己的大脑已经停摆了，不然他怎么会一股脑地把身上的衣服甩在地上，然后直接就冲进浴室里呢？

“看来，本王很有必要好好教你一下什么叫做‘耐心是美德’了……”

“对于美丽的东西当然就想要占有，这不是王者的天性吗？”

作为完全没有资格教授他人何谓耐心的那一方，吉尔伽美什也只能用这种方式来表达他心中的不满了。奥兹曼迪亚斯死死地搂住了他的腰，双手在他腰上抚摸的力度简直像是想要将他折断一样，同时埋首在他的颈窝里，近乎撕咬地亲吻他的皮肤。

更加糟糕的还不仅如此，他能明显地感受到对方下身的硬物正顶在他的双腿间摩擦，随时都有可能会顶进他身体里的样子。这不太妙，明明是真心实意想要邀对方享受与王共浴的恩典，怎么眼下就变成这种一边倒的不利局面了。

他很讨厌现在身体表面黏糊糊的触感，可是不知为什么，他年轻的情人却好像喜欢得很。对方才终于放开了他被掐得生疼的腰，然后却又将手指探向了更加隐秘的部位，而现在再挣扎已经来不及了。

“这是……你刚才就已经自己做好润滑了吗？”

奥兹曼迪亚斯惊讶于指尖传来的黏稠触感。在他终于玩够了手中的腰肢之后，他将新的兴趣点转移到了对方的屁股上。那肌肉紧实的臀部揉捏起来手感异常的好，如果趁不注意时拍打，对方的整个身体都会敏感地抖动起来，下面的小口也会将他咬得更紧。不过吉尔伽美什今天给他带来的惊喜却与此不同。当他试探性地将手指伸向对方臀缝的时候，那里黏腻得分明是早已被润滑液浸润过，稍一用力便插入了一整根手指，引得他怀中的身体一颤。

“你那么笨手笨脚的，还不如本王自己来算了！”

“承认你为余的魅力所倾倒就这么难吗？你渴望着余的身体，迫不及待地想要被余的光芒笼罩。”

就像要印证刚刚的发言一样，他抽出手指，随后却抓住了对方下身同样挺立起来的器官。终于承受不住刺激，吉尔伽美什呜咽着软倒在了他身上，将身体交付给了对方任意把玩，而他也丝毫没有要停手的意思。

“不要在这里，去床上……”

吉尔伽美什知道对方正在等他求饶，虽然奥兹曼迪亚斯此时身为人类的确尚处于不甚成熟的年纪，但真的要认真起来，他却又要比任何人都更加有王者的威严。自然，王者的强烈到过分的自尊心也是必不可少的，只不过在他们之间，约定俗成的让步一方往往是对方罢了。

等他再一次从沉思中回过神来的时候——吉尔伽美什总觉得自己还是没有睡醒，不然为何会看着眼前这个家伙温暖的笑容就心甘情愿沦陷其中——他被放回了床上，只是这次是赤身裸体的。奥兹曼迪亚斯拉开他的双腿，并没有急着继续刚才的动作，而是向后退了退，像是在饶有兴味地观察着他下身那个隐秘的小洞微微外翻，因为空气温度偏低而忍不住收缩着的美妙画面。

“你看，就算你极力否认，你的身体正在等待着余的灌溉。”

“哼……明明是，你沉湎于本王的荣光不可自拔……”

然而此刻的逞强也不过沦为了一种引诱。当对方的手指再次没有受到什么阻碍就滑入了他体内后，吉尔伽美什情不自禁地叫出了声，腰肢因为突然的刺激弹跳起来，全凭本能地扭动着身体渴求更加深入的侵犯。一根手指远远无法满足他惯于对欲望不加约束的身体，可是即便只是这样浅尝辄止的刺激，他的性器顶端就已经流出了半透明的体液，简直就像眼泪一样可怜兮兮的，让人不由得想要继续欺负下去。

“只是一根手指就这么舒服了，看来你平常没有被好好喂饱呢。”

奥兹曼迪亚斯捉弄般地反复将手指缓缓送入对方体内，在内里弯曲起指节找寻到敏感的那一点后再迅速抽出。他着迷地看着吉尔伽美什因为他每一次的动作而敏感地颤抖，皮肤染上明显的情欲的粉色，包裹住他手指的紧致内壁也在吸吮似的挽留，然而更让他玩心大起的还是看着那无人关照的性器因为刺激而时不时地吐露口水，滴落的体液沾湿了对方的小腹。

“既然如此，你就来喂饱本王啊，太阳的……”

像是在喘息的间隙奋力挤出的字词，再以这样泛着水色的眼神注视着，想必神明也会妄图染指这样的美丽吧。但是奥兹曼迪亚斯此时还存了一丝理智，听到对方挑衅的发言，反倒煞有介事地将一直不怀好意的手指抽离了，惹得那张小口又不满地张合着。

“润滑好像不太够了，余再去找一点来。”

“混蛋！你竟敢……！”

被欲火炙烤着的吉尔伽美什惊得冷静了不少，错愕地看着奥兹曼迪亚斯转身离开房间的背影。他想不明白，他一贯贴心的情人是真的为他着想去找润滑了，还是仅仅想要以此戏弄他？不过既然今天是难得的假期，事已至此，他不如继续陪对方玩到底了。

于是当奥兹曼迪亚斯找到了之前被丢在浴室的、还剩了大半管的润滑液，回到卧室的时候，他看到的就是这样一幅令人理性烧焚的画面：吉尔伽美什纤长优美的手指正插在他下面的小洞里，另一手则捏住了一边的乳头玩弄着，随着手指进出的频率毫不掩饰地发出满足的叹息，享受着纯粹的感官刺激。在注意到床前人一瞬的呆滞时，吉尔伽美什得意地眯起眼睛，然后用双手掰开了紧实的臀瓣，好让对方将深处小洞空虚难耐摩擦着的样子看得更清楚。

“你不是、要把这里填满吗……”

奥兹曼迪亚斯觉得自己的手指都在颤抖，可是他的本性在嘶吼着想要以更加粗暴的方式对待面前可口的猎物。他像是要把那一管润滑直接塞进吉尔伽美什的身体里一样，管口对着那张饥饿的小嘴就挤了进去，一下子过量了的滑腻液体流出来沾了他满手，于是他干脆地将两根手指都塞了进去，聆听着吉尔伽美什尖叫的同时继续为他做着扩张。

很快，第三根手指也被塞入了体内。男性粗糙的指关节摩擦着内壁，吉尔伽美什不得已只能将头扭向一侧，奋力地喘息着以缓和这种痛与快感混合在一起的异样感觉。可是这样还远远不够，他在内心深处渴望着更加直接的接触，那个两人能够严丝合缝地合二为一的时刻，他能够将太阳的光辉完全泯灭的时刻……他勉强地抬起眼神，用渴求的目光注视着自己面前正极力假装冷静、却热烈到让人炫目的太阳，眼中不受控制地泛起了水光。一定是因为对方太过耀眼了。

对于如此隐秘却又昭然若揭的乞求，奥兹曼迪亚斯的大脑已经不允许他做出拒绝的反应了。他猛地将手指从对方的身体里抽出，随之他便听到了吉尔伽美什拔高了调子的呻吟，身体也剧烈地抖动起来——他那平日里傲慢、睥睨万物的黄金的情人，此时就像少女一样在他身下扭动着，沉沦于情欲，仅仅因为几根手指就达到了高潮。

“怎么样，要停下来休息一下吗？余现在说不定会考虑采纳你的建议，黄金的。”

尽管他自己明明还憋得要命，可是当他俯视着吉尔伽美什瘫软在床上的样子，红玉般的眼眸失去了神采，而那可怜的性器也并没有得到释放，仍然半硬着因为快感的余韵不时吐出一点晶亮的体液。这样的吉尔伽美什使他忍不住想要再次捉弄一番。他伸手摸了摸对方的脸，吉尔伽美什因为脸上传来的触感似乎稍微清醒了一点，转过头来，眼神依然没有对焦不知是否真的在看着他。

“继续……”

听到吉尔伽美什虚弱的细声催促，奥兹曼迪亚斯觉得自己再也没有忍下去的必要了。他将那双不听使唤的腿拉起环在自己腰上，然后双手钳住对方的细腰，遵循自己内心的渴望将早已挺立多时的器官顶进了对方的身体里。过多的润滑液使得进入的过程畅快无比，已经完全被打开的内里，只要稍一用力就自然地顶入了最深处。他能感觉到吉尔伽美什的体内在不受控制地收缩，每次顶到深处的一点都会引得那张小嘴将他咬得更紧，同时耳边也会响起吉尔伽美什抑制不住的尖叫声，而那仍然无人爱抚的性器也因这样的刺激，以肉眼可见的速度硬了起来。

他享受着手中的腰肢狂乱地挣扎着像是要逃开，却被他以蛮力限制住的手感，这让他的征服欲、占有欲、以及王者的虚荣心都得到了巨大的满足。吉尔伽美什沉浸情欲的面容固然值得他仔细品味，然而他更加深层的恶趣味的愉悦来自于注视着两人身体紧紧连接着的部分——吉尔伽美什的全身皮肤都白得像是能发光，腰部被他控制不住的力道掐出了指印，而他充血后颜色更加深沉的性器没入那白皙的臀瓣间，颜色对比的强烈反差让他的心理产生感官刺激之外的兴奋。

不过，现在吉尔伽美什的样子看起来不太妙。或许是因为真的太久没有经历过情欲的煎熬了，还没过多久，他的身体就再一次痉挛着抵达了高潮。这次的高潮比之前的要更加猛烈，况且埋在他体内的器官依然在顶撞着给予他超出承受范围的刺激，过度累积的快感变成了折磨，吉尔伽美什只能用像是要断气了一般的哭叫表达着自己的不满，眼泪不受控制地从眼角滑落，然后又被身上正在逞凶的家伙伏下身来舔舐掉……

奥兹曼迪亚斯当然也发现了他身下人的不对劲。黄金的家伙从来没有过如此脆弱的样子，至少在他面前没有过，而这样急促的连续高潮对于身体的负担也相当重。手中这具身体对于他的诱惑力实在太过致命，尽管他还远远没有满足，但是考虑到吉尔伽美什的身体状况，奥兹曼迪亚斯还是忍着将自己从对方美妙的体内退了出来，草草地用手撸动了几下，将精液洒在了吉尔伽美什的小腹上。


End file.
